When it All Falls Apart
by KimmieG23
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, just read it and review please. It's my first story, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! The title of the story is "When it All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas. I know it's short, but I'm working on it...This is my first story... Enjoy. :

She couldn't believe it had happened. One minute she was sitting with her mom in bed, talking about graduation, prom, and what she was going to be doing after the year was over, and the next she's sitting in front of her mother's grave, not knowing what happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Brooke called up the stairs to her mom; she needed to talk to her about designing a dress for her to wear for prom, even though prom wasn't for another 5 months. Brooke had everything planned, from what she was going to wear, to who her date was going to be; her long time boyfriend, Chase Adams. Chase and Brooke had been together since they were in junior high. They both grew up in Sacramento, California. They were meant for each other, both smart and attractive, he was the star quarterback, and she was the captain on the cheerleading squad. To them, everything was perfect. Brooke was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when Riley, her mom came down and was trying to get her attention. _

_"Brooke…Brooke…Brooke!"_

_Brooke looked up realizing that she had been in a day-dream about Chase again, it was typical for Brooke to be day dreaming. She shook her head, and remembered what she needed her mom for when she looked down in her lap looking at the design she had drawn. She stood up, and handed the design to her mom._

_"You think we could make this for prom?"_

_Riley looked over the design, being a fashion designer she had the final approval of all the dresses and clothes that got made. She knew that Brooke wanted to follow in her footsteps, and realized that Brooke was going to be a better designer than she was._

_"Yeah, this is amazing Brooke. When did you draw this?"_

_Brooke smiled, and gave her mom a hug. She was so excited that her mom liked what she was doing. She always looked up to her mom and hoped to be as good as she was one day._

_"I had some spare time earlier, and I wanted to show you it so we could start making it"_

_She heard someone knock on the door, and she knew it was Chase. She had made plans with him earlier to go catch a movie, and some food. She hugged her mom, kissed her on the cheek, said her good-byes to her mom, and ran out the door. _

_(End of flash back)_

She didn't bother to wipe her tears off her face, she knew her make-up was all over the place, but that didn't matter to her at that moment. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She needed her friends, and her boyfriend, and she really needed her mom back. She started crying again just thinking about her. She started coughing, and felt a hand on her back. She got up slowly and turned around. It was her mom's fiancé, who Brooke adored and admired so much. It hurt to see him because she wanted him in the family so bad and now he wasn't going to get his chance. He pulled her from the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He towered over her, he was just about seven feet tall, and Brooke was a little less than 5'6". She looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe her mom was gone. She wasn't going to be able to wake up the next morning and see her mom. Her mom was gone forever; Brooke wasn't going to be the same person again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke looked up at her mom's fiancé and sighed

Brooke looked up at her mom's fiancé and sighed. She laid her head back down on his chest and held back a tear. Brad Miller, the center for the Sacramento Kings was her mom's fiancé. How her mom got him, was beyond Brooke's comprehension. No one knew that Brooke was going to be his step-daughter either. She tried to stay out of the lime-light as much as possible and let her mom, and Brad have it. She had been to almost all of Brad's home games, and some of the away games. People knew who she was because of her mom, the top fashion designer and ex-model. Brooke didn't want to be known like Brad and Riley were; she liked being low key, hanging out with her friends and her boyfriend. She wanted Brad as a step-dad, she looked up to him, literally and figuratively, and her mom was happy with him, and that alone made Brooke happy. She still couldn't believe her mom was gone. That stupid drunk driver had to take her moms life. Her mother was such an amazing person and an influence on society, that Brooke felt that she could never live up to it. Brooke knew she didn't want to sometimes live up to it as well. Brooke was independent and didn't like making someone else do things for her like her mother did most of the time. As Brooke and Brad were standing there hugging, Brooke felt a little tug at the bottom of her dress, she looked down and tried to smile at the little kid below her, but it was hard. She picked her up, and put a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Hey girlie, how are you doing"

Brooke asked the little girl sincerely. It was like looking at the child version of her mother, it was unreal how much Meaghn and Riley looked alike. It made her heart to look at her sometimes though.

"I's otay, hows you?"

Brooke laughed a little, leave it to the littlest one out of the group to make her laugh. It had been a long ride for the Davis - Miller clan. There were days when Brooke wished that she was one six feet under. It hurt to know that her mom wasn't going to be there anymore, but Brooke knew that she had a lot to live for. She had her friends, Brad and Meaghn, and as of four months ago, she had a little one growing inside of her. She hadn't told anyone, the only person that knew was Brad, and it was an honest mistake that he found out too.

_(Flashback)_

_Brooke hasn't been feeling so well. She was suppose to start her period soon, but this pain she had in her stomach was un-like anything she had ever had before. She was use to cramps here and there, but this set her flat on her ass for a couple days. She was throwing up, and was running a fever. Her maid thought Brooke had the flu. Claudia, the maid would bring her chicken noodle soup, and hot wash clothes all the time. Brooke started thinking about what it might be that got her sick and she shook her head thinking to herself "That couldn't be it." Her and Chase had had sex a couple weeks ago, but they were both safe, he used a condom, and she was on the pill. She started freaking out though, thinking that she could be pregnant._

_She went to the store by herself because she didn't want anyone to find out that she might be pregnant. It scared her enough just that thought of being pregnant, but the reality of it scared her even more. She got the test from the drug store about twenty minutes from her house because she knew the people that worked at the local one. She got the test, and just starred at it. She opened it up slowly, and read the instructions. She did as she was told, and waiting that long and painful five minutes for the results to come back._

_As she was waiting for the results Brad had come home from practice. Brad has always tried to be there for her as much as possible even though he wasn't her real dad. He did a really good job with it though. He was a better 'parent' than her own mother sometimes. Her mom was there, and floated in and out of Brooke's world, but Brad paid close attention and was genuinely worried for Brooke. When he saw her crying on her bed on the bed though, he knew something happened. Brooke hadn't realized Brad came home until she felt his big strong arms wrap around her. He just hugged her until he could try to calm her down, it didn't seem to be working though. He kissed the top of her head, and turned her towards him and looked into her eyes._

_"Hey baby girl, what's the matter?"_

_He tucked a piece of her hair behind her eye and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face._

_"I'm…I'm…"_

_She couldn't get the words out. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. It was a lot to take on, she wasn't the type to get an abortion, so she was going to have this baby, whether her mom, or anyone else liked it. She didn't want Brad thinking that his 'daughter' was a slut that was the last thing that she needed. She was pregnant at seventeen though, so the name calling was expected, and it wasn't un-common with the people she went to school with. She was always called names, and half the time she didn't even deserve them. She took a deep breath, and tried to collect herself before she started talking again. But before she could even start getting a word out, Brad started talking to her and it made her feel a little better._

_"Honey, whatever it is, I'm here for you. You know that right? I mean are you in trouble? Need money? Pregnant? Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge, and I'll always be here for you. I promise."_

_Just having Brad say that to her, made her feel a lot better, he was such a sweet guy that she wished he was her real dad. She didn't want to answer him though; she just looked down and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her once again trying to take it all in. His little girl, -well not really his but he thought of her as his- was pregnant. He kissed her forehead, looking at her and whispered to her._

_"It's going to be okay sweetheart, I promise, I'll help with whatever you need."_

_(End Flashback)_

From that day on, almost four and a half months ago Brooke and Brad have been closer than ever. They had a bond that no one could ever break, and no one should ever think of breaking. Brad had Brooke's back no matter what happened. He knew that Brooke hadn't told any of her friends about the baby. He was just there to support her in whatever choices that she made. He helped Brooke when he was home, and when he wasn't home he had a couple of his team mate's wives come over and hang out with Brooke. Brooke liked the wives; she thought they were funny, and sweet. They just tried to take her mind off being pregnant most of the time. They had spa days, and movie nights. There might have been an age difference, but Brooke felt like they were all best friends. They told her she needed to talk to her friends, and tell them that she was pregnant. She knew she had to tell them at some point, and she realized that today after the funeral was the best time. She didn't know why it was the best time, just a personal thing, one life lost and another gained.

As she was holding Meaghn, she noticed Chase, Peyton, Joey, Nathan and Haley walking towards her. She put Meaghn back down on the ground and told her to go play with her dad. Meaghn ran over to Brad and giggled as he picked her up. Brooke watched the two of them, and her heart broke a little bit. Meaghn was going to grow up without a mom; at least she had Brad to look after her. Chase walked up to Brooke first and threw his arms around her. He knew that she needed someone to comfort her, and he was just the guy to do it. Chase had some bad news for Brooke, but he wasn't about to add to the pain that she was already in. Chase knew that the news he had wasn't going to be a surprise to Brooke, but it was going to break both of their hearts.

Chase pulled back, and Peyton stepped in next, wrapping her arms around Brooke as tight as she could. Peyton didn't like seeing Brooke hurt, when Brooke was hurt, it hurt Peyton. They had been friends since they were both born, their mom's had gone into labor a day apart, and they had met in Mommy Yoga. They quickly became friends, and so did their kids. Peyton's mom Ellie had passed away three years before due to cancer, and Brooke was there for her. It was time for Peyton to be there for Brooke. Brooke started crying again while hugging Peyton. Peyton just held her tighter, rocking back and forth. Joey came on the other side of Brooke, and hugged her as well. Joey and Brooke had been friends for a long time as well. Joey and Peyton had been going out for a long time too; they were the ultimate on again off again couple. Brooke had her moments with Joey, and not liking him, but sometimes she just had to get over things. She turned around and gave Joey a real hug, all she could do was crumple in his arms, she wasn't doing well and everyone noticed it. She tried staying strong, but the moment that her friends gave her hugs, she lost it. She had been trying to stay strong all day, and it wasn't working anymore. Whiling hugging Joey she started crying harder. She hated showing people she was weak, but it was just her friends, they had seen it before. Well, some of them had anyway. Joey tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye, wiping off her make-up and kissed her forehead. He said out loud to everyone,

"How about we all go back to my house and hang out for awhile? Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and headed for their cars. Brooke slowly walked over to Brad, and told him were she was going, he said it was fine, be careful, and that he would have dinner ready for her when she got home. She smiled up at him, gave him a hug, picked up little Meaghn gave her a hug as well, and walked over to Chase. Chase put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they walked to his car. The car ride to Joey's house was silent, but that was really okay with Brooke, because she didn't want to talk to him at that moment. She knew if she talked to him that she'd tell him she was pregnant, she didn't want him to steer off the road. Chase also had news to tell her that was going to break her heart. They were trying to protect each other, but in the process hurting themselves more. They all arrived at Joey's about the same time. Chase opened Brooke's door her for, and held out his hand. He was the perfect gentleman. Brooke sadly took his hand, and got out of the car. She walked towards the door, and stepped inside. She didn't even wait for Chase to come into the house, she couldn't even look at him without wanting to break down and cry. While inside she took off her heels and jacket, placing them by the back door. She walked over to Joey, and asked if she could borrow a pair of his old sweat pants or something comfortable. Joey nodded and led her to his bedroom. He opened the drawer with his sweats, throwing a pair at her, and also a shirt because she was wearing a dress. He left the room as she was changing, but just outside the door so they could walk down together. The moment Joey left Brooke started crying, she couldn't help it. She sat on Joey's bed, and just cried. As Joey was standing outside, he heard Brooke start to cry. He slowly walked back into the room, and put his arms around her. It was like a de jay vu for Brooke. The last time someone walked in on her crying was the same day she found out she was pregnant.

No words were shared during her little crying fest, just Joey holding her and telling her everything would be okay. She knew it reality it would be, but it was going to take awhile for it to really all be okay again. She needed to tell her friends everything that had been going on. She didn't want to tell them one on one, she just wanted to tell them in a whole group. She nodded to Joey, letting him know that she'd be okay. He turned around awhile she changed. She placed her hands over her stomach as she was changing and sighed. She couldn't really hid it anymore, though the big shirts, and pants that she kept borrowing from Brad seemed to be working. But enough was enough. She grabbed Joey's hand and they walked hand in hand down the stairs to where their friends were hanging out. Brooke tried to smile at everyone, and reassure them that everything was fine with her, well that was until she needed to tell them her big news.

"I have something I need to tell you guys… I'm pregnant…"


End file.
